User talk:Beatrice Naruse
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Beatrice Naruse page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 05:57, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Beaaaaa Where are you? :((( 04:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Comment Hi, I noticed you commented on The Oracles' Cave, this is a roleplay page, so please don't comment on them without a word bubble. c: Word bubbles I think I remember you asking about word bubbles before I went offline the other day. So here it is :) Lessons from sensei: This is a word bubble To use this, just type When you fill it up How it looks like: There you go :) You can use word bubbles either in forums or in the comments section of a character page. Hope this helps :) If you have any more questions, just ask away~ Capture the Flag Your re-creation of the previously deleted and scrapped Capture the Flag forum has been deleted. The Administration Team currently has not plans to revive it in the near future. We "may" consider it in the future but currently it is not something we would consider high priority or something we are looking into. Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been over two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by April 5th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your character will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Furthermore, as of the day you "went in the mist" (14 days with no edit) you are no now longer leveling up. Until you make an edit, you will stay as "Level Three" indefinitely. Hey Sorry about not seeing me for a while cause I'm not really at home and the internet here is working very well for me and I don't care when you want to rp "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Rp Yeah will just give me a bit "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Your turn to post ^ "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey Your turn to post and calm down "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 One thing you should know You know how you said to me to talk to you and rp with you in your time but idk what your time is. "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Hey I've got an easier idea then learning your time I will tell you my time. Just look the time for Sydney, Australia and that is my time "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Re Yeah sure "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 Bea Can we talk tomorrow when I am at school which is from 7am to 4:30pm and it says you are a user that have left "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 hey Where did you go before and I ha to leave because I had to sport "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 re I'm might be up that late so can we talk round about 8:30 my time and I posted to "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16